Few Secrets of Her Own
by NorthAmericanBlossom
Summary: Three years after Arrendelle's Great Thaw, a lot of changes are going on with Elsa and especially Anna. Although this time, Anna has a secret of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey readers! This is my first fan fiction writing and I love helpful comments and reviews! Thank you so much! This story happens about three years after the Great Thaw of Arendelle. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna skipped casually down the palace hall humming "Love is an Open Door" quietly to herself. _Knock, knock! _Anna drummed against her sister Elsa's door.

"Who is it?" called Elsa cheerfully from the room.

"Time for dinner!" Anna replied, calling over her shoulder as she walked towards the dining room. Walking into the vibrant dining room her gaze immediately fell on the thick milk chocolate fountain in the corner of the room.

"What's that smell?" asked Elsa, entering the lively room.

"Mmm chocolate!" cried both Elsa and Anna at once.

"Who's coming tonight?" questioned Elsa, smoothing out her new navy blue gown.

"Kristoff, Olaf, you know, the usual." replied Anna walking over to the fresh steaming turkey on the buffet. While inspecting the fresh fruits, Anna thought about the past few years. She and Kristoff had gotten married one year ago on December 2. What a night that was!

"We're here!" called Kristoff, flinging the mahogany doors open on the other side of the room.

"Why's there so much food?" asked Olaf. "Are you expecting someone?"

"My stomach has been growling all evening!" said Kristoff sitting down at the large oval table.

"I don't have a stomach." said Olaf to Elsa.

After everyone sat down, the feasting began.

"We need to talk!" said Anna staring down at her shoes. She suddenly looked very nervous. "It's very important." She added, taking a deep breath. Glancing back up at her guests she shakily said; "I'm pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of A Few Secrets of Her Own. Thanks NorthAmericanJaguar for making me a favorite! Be sure to check out her fan fics! This part of the story takes place right after Anna announces she is pregnant. Leave a review and enjoy!**

* * *

"What?!" cried Elsa, leaping from her chair.

"That's wonderful!" cried Kristoff, lifting Anna up in the air as he twirled her.

"What does that mean?" asked Olaf. "Is it someone's birthday?"

Anna just smiled. She remembered her most recent doctor appointment with Dr. Rumbold. She thought she had just come in for a check up but ended up with even bigger news.

"How long till the delivery?" asked Kristoff, practically dancing for joy.

"Well Dr. Rumbold said about nine months!" stated Anna, grinning broadly.

_Eight months later…_

"I'm done!" called Kristoff, from inside the baby's room.

Recently, Anna and Kristoff had busied themselves painting, decorating, and planning for the baby's arrival in roughly a week.

"When's the baby shower?" asked Kristoff, helping Anna nail the last glittery snowflake on the wall of the baby's room.

"Tomorrow!" replied Anna, smoothing the snow white curtains into place.

"Let's eat!" yelled Kristoff, already racing down the hall to the dining room.

The couple walked into the merry room. After loading their plates with generous helpings of steamed broccoli, fresh salmon, and buttery corn on the cob, Anna and Kristoff sat down.

"I have been dying to know if the baby is a boy or a girl, you still haven't told me." said Kristoff, intently looking at Anna on the opposite side of the table.

"Fine." Said Anna putting her fork down on her plate. "The baby is a ….." Anna paused just to playfully torment poor Kristoff. "A girl!" she finished, with a proud flare in her eyes.

"Wonderful!" said Kristoff, leaning across the table to kiss his pleased wife. "This calls for a toast!" he said, raising his glass high in the air.

"Yes, and to a …" Anna suddenly stopped. "Kristoff, I feel something!" said Anna, slowly with a sudden terror in her eyes.

"Oh no!" cried Kristoff, standing up and hurrying to the dining room door. "Somebody get the carriage ready!" he yelled. "The princess is coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Like what you are reading? Leave a review or even follow if you really like it! Thank you! Having trouble with the different forms of type? Here's a key….**

This print= Normal Content: Dialogue, Actions, and Descriptions

**This print= Obviously the Author's note **

_This print= usually noises or time passing_

This print= Kristoff's thoughts

**Sorry this is a really short chapter but very deep! I will introduce more keys later but just keep the above key in mind. Now, back to the story!**

* * *

"Kristoff, we are ready. Come see your new daughter!" said Dr. Rumbold, appearing in the door way of the stiff, uncomfortable waiting room doorway.

Kristoff hurried to his feet. He ran the past few events of the day through his head. Anna and I had just sat down for dinner. Next thing I knew we rode the carriage to the hospital. Now, I'm going to go see my new born daughter. Wow! Talk about action packed! I can't wait! He walked hurriedly to his family's (what a relief for him to finally think that) room. _Whaaaaaa!_ Kristoff walked into the loud but inviting room. There, in Anna's lap laid the most precious thing he had ever seen. Scooping his new child up in his arms, he turned to his wife and said "oh she's perfect"! He immediately saw the resemblance. The eyes of the baby were a deep, rich brown just like his eyes and her hair was the feisty red Kristoff knew came directly from her mother. I love her! From the slight layer of red fuzz on the top of her head to her squirming little feet, I love her. His thoughts were interrupted when Anna scooped the precious treasure into her arms. Then a question donned on him.

"What's her name?" asked Kristoff, lovingly stroking the tiny little baby's cheek.

"I was thinking Genevieve." answered Anna thoughtfully.

"Our little Vivi!" said Kristoff softly.

He gazed quietly out the window. The sun was slowly rising, lighting up the brilliant sky with rays of light.

It was a start of a new day and a new beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey readers! Sorry it has been so long since I have added to ****_A Few Secrets Of Her Own! _****I've had a lot of SOL testing recently some of you should know how that goes :) Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

**_Waaaaaaa_**_! _Vivi's cries pierced the quite night. Groaning, Anna dragged herself from her warm and cozy bed to go check on her daughter. Having a daughter had been a joy but a great responsibility too. It always seemed like there was an endless supply of dirty diapers, globs of baby food smashed on the wall, and many "wonderful" waking's at two o'clock in the morning. She half walked and half stumbled into her child's room. She scooped up the squirming infant and checked to see what was wrong. Phew! Another dirty diaper.

After changing the dirty diaper, Anna walked back to her room. She tiredly settled into the heap of sheets and blankets. After what seemed only a moment of peace, Anna smelled something funny. What was that smell? Jerking upright, Anna realized it was a burning kind of smell. She shook Kristoff awake and told him to go get water from the well just outside the castle. Kristoff raced from the room clanging the wooden bucket on his heels on his way to the water well. Anna sprinted to her daughter's room.

Flinging open the door, Anna gasped. The dresser was on fire, the changing table was ablaze and who sat in the middle of it? Vivi. Fire hovered above her palms while dancing in the cool air with the hues of orange and blue.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna screamed. She tried to reach the baby but every time she got close, the blazing fire on the baby's palms grew larger. Just then, Kristoff ran into the room with the bucket of water.

"I got it!" yelled Kristoff hurling the water. Instead of dousing the burning furniture or the baby, the water landed on Anna. Anna gasped as the cold water rained down on her.

"Kristoff!" she glared at him accusingly. "Help me get the baby! We have to take her to the trolls!" chattered a very cold Anna.

"Genevieve of Arrendale! Stop this nonsense this instance!" bellowed Kristoff. The fire went out on the baby's palms but not because of Kristoff's yelling. The little infant cried and cried and cried. Tears streamed down the child's face, extinguishing the flames.

"There, there." said Anna, scooping up the miserable baby in her arms.

"Everything is going to be okay." said Kristoff. "Everything is going to be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi readers! I know some of you just want to get to the story so I will keep this brief. Thank you for the support of Inky Ivory, NorthAmericanJaguar, NorthAmericanTiger, ShinyShiny9, frozensnowflakegirl, AnneSophieWatson, and snoopykid. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! Thanks :) **

Two tall doors were flung open as two figures raced across damp ground in the pouring rain. "Shhh, there there." cooed Anna to Vivi (who was in her arms) as she and Kristoff hurried across the mucky courtyard to the stables.

"Mister Matthews, saddle my horse and Princess Anna's as well." called Kristoff to the still sleepy stable master as he ushered Anna and Vivi inside the wooden barn.

"Yes, of course!" said Mister Matthews, obviously still confused about what the family was doing at 3:00 in the morning. After saddling up, (and plopping Vivi on Kristoff's saddle) the two horses and their riders raced into the night.

_What a messy morning this is!_ Thought Anna to herself. It was very dark still and the air was humid. Just to add to their chaotic morning, a thunderstorm raged overhead. The dark clouds were weighed down with rain so much that Anna thought they just might fall out of the sky!

"How do you know where we are going?" called Anna to Kristoff.

"I just know!" called Kristoff in reply. Anna shook her head.

_He's crazy! But at the same time, I trust him one hundred percent!_ Anna thought to herself.

_Crash! _Lighting lit up the sky just above Anna, Vivi, and Kristoff's heads._Crack! Groan!_ Lightning struck the old maple tree and it began to fall, just as the royal family rode under it.

"Ahhhhhh! Go, go, go, go!" called Anna desperately, trying to urge her terrified horse faster. Kristoff (who had Vivi) managed to make it to the other side before the tree landed on him, unaware that his wife was in trouble. _Thud!_ The maple tree collapsed completely on the mushy ground.

"Wow! What a scare that was!" said Kristoff, turning around to check on Anna. Only she wasn't there. "Anna!" called Kristoff. He leapt off his horse and dashed to the site of the fallen tree. Frantically searching through broken branches, puddles and muck he finally found her. He heaved the fallen tree branch of the unconscious Anna, who was knocked out cold.

_"__Waaaaaaaa!" _cried the soaked and impatient Vivi from her position on the saddle. Kristoff looked around for Anna's horse. Looking into the distance, he saw the fleeting figure of the mare. Kristoff gingerly picked up Anna and placed her on his horse with Vivi. He led the still wild eyed horse and the riders (both unconscious and infant) ten more minutes north. Then he walked up to the moss covered rocks and looked around.

**Author's Note: All the following troll names are made up. These are not the real names from Frozen.**

"Hello!" called Kristoff, searching for any sign of his rocky family that had adopted him as a kid.

"Kristoff's home!" called Lavender (the female troll who mainly raised him) as she unrolled from her little ball. A still sleepy crowd of trolls gathered and started into a few verses of Fixer Upper but Spruce, Evergreen, and Rosie nodded off to sleep in the second stanza.

"Hello there Kristoff" said Chief Moss tiredly. "What brings you to us at this hour?"

"For two things actually. Number one thought is medical attention. As we were coming here, the bad storm hit a maple tree and one of the branches fell on Anna." said Kristoff worriedly.

"Someone go get Birch, the healer!" called Chief Moss. "Oh, and Kristoff, come to my cave." Before Kristoff could reply, Chief Moss had already turned around and was slowly making his way back to his cave.

"Don't worry about Anna or Genevieve right now." Said Lavender.

"We'll take care of them," piped in Mangolia. Kristoff turned and trudged to Chief Moss's cave.

"Sit, sit." said Chief Moss once Kristoff came inside. "Now, tell me the reason of why you came in the first place."

"Well…." began Kristoff.

After Kristoff told about the incident with Vivi and the fire, Chief Moss's face darkened.

"Oh no… Not this again." sighed Chief Moss, staring into the small fire at the center of the cave. "What is with the royal family and special powers?"

"What do we need to do to help her?" asked Kristoff.

Chief Moss rubbed his rocky forehead.

"You know we will never use the same method that was used with Elsa right?" said Kristoff, looking at Chief Moss skeptically.

"Goodness no!" said Chief Moss. "You should have many people around her a lot." he continued. "It's important to feel that someone loves you or cares about you." he added.

"Where does the fire come from on her?" asked Kristoff, trying to recall that morning.

"Her hands, her palms to be exact." replied Chief Moss.

"Should she wear gloves?" said Kristoff, pausing to listen to see if there was any rain pounding on the roof.

"Yes," answered Chief Moss.

"Ok," agreed Kristoff.

"Remember Kristoff, tell Anna and Vivi with great power comes great responsibility." said Chief Moss solemnly.

**Author's Note: Hey readers! What do you think of the story so far? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey readers! I haven't updated in so, so, so, so, SO long (sorry 'bout that). Since school ended, I will have a lot of time to write, type, and read over the summer. Please, please, PLEASE leave a review and if you enjoyed it, favorite the story or myself. Thank you all! :) Quick heads-up, I am telling a little bit about the next few years of Vivi's life and stopping when she turns 5. Thank you! **

**_Dear Journal, _**

**_Today our little Genevieve turned five. I can hardly believe she has grown up so fast. She starts kindergarten in just three days! In my family, it's a tradition to record the most major highlights of someone's life. Well, I have been kept very busy taking care of Vivi, dealing with matters in the court, and other tiresome events like the Fletchlalvah Festival (which is a celebration of good crops for farmers)._**

**_Year one: First, she learned how to crawl. (Umm, let's just say she burned a hole in the carpet where we placed her). Next she said her first word: Mama, and lastly for year one, she learned how to walk (once more ignore the burned carpet from where she sat down on to rest in between steps)._**

**_Year two: Nothing too new here. She learned more words like Papa, fire, snow, and Olaf. As for the flashcards I tried to show her, they were fried to crisps._**

**_Year three: Vivi tried art and liked it although Kristoff and I did not because she used fire to burn pictures into the wall!_**

**_Year four: Vivi learned how to ride a horse. Some people say I taught her to ride much too early but I think not. She's a natural!_**

**_That brings us to year five! I will write again soon._**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Anna_**

Anna smiled to herself as she placed her journal on her dresser.

"Anna!" called Elsa. "Ready to go to the market?"

"Coming!" called Anna, hurrying from the room.

As soon as the sisters reached the marketplace, smells of fresh baked pies and sweet chocolate wafted around them.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Anna, getting out of her saddle.

"Hmmmm, I don't know! There is so much to see!" said Elsa while she glanced at the busy shops lining the streets.

"Let's go to the dress shop then." cheered Anna.

She grabbed Elsa by the hand and dragged her past stands of fresh foods, shops with furniture, and shoe stores until the girls finally reached the dress shop. While walking towards the door, Anna noticed someone sitting on a nearby bench. The person was covered head to toe in black and was wearing a hood.

"That's really weird." Elsa whispered to Anna. There was no need to wear a hood on such a sunny clear day. The girls took one last look and entered the shop.

"Welcome Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. I hope you find what you are looking for." said a plump lady from behind one of the counters.

"Thank you." said both girls at the same time and then immediately broke into a fit of giggles. After looking around for what seemed hours, Elsa found a blue and white lace gown and Anna found a pink satin evening dress.

"Thank you." said Elsa after both sisters had paid. When they went back outside, the person in black was gone. After stopping at a few more shops, they decided to go home. It was night and the girls decided to walk because of the Fletchlalvah festival fireworks. _Click, click, click_. Anna heard a noise from behind her. She sneaked a peek at Elsa who also seemed to hear the noise by the suspicious look in her eyes. Both girls stopped and turned to look behind them.

"Hello, anyone there?" called Anna into the dark. Silence.

"Maybe our imagination is just running away with us." said Anna, glancing nervously at Elsa.

"Perhaps." said Elsa skeptically. Kneeling down, Elsa put a big stretch of ice behind them figuring that if anyone did follow them, they would hear them slip on ice. Each girl took one last glimpse and hurried ahead. _Thud._

"Annoying ice queen." cursed a deep voice behind them. Both girls looked at each other and took off running. Finally, they reached the castle.

"Who was that?" panted Anna, still trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." answered Elsa, while ushering Anna inside.

"I'll go tell Kristoff!" said Anna, heading in the direction of the throne room.

"Don't!" called Elsa, grabbing her sisters arm. "Don't." she said again but this time, more quietly.

"Why not?" asked Anna, obviously confused.

"He is probably going to put a guard with us and you know I really don't like having someone I don't know too well with me."

Still puzzled, Anna continued pressing for answers. "Well they would just be there to keep you safe."

"First of all, I think I could take care of myself, thanks to my ice powers and secondly, what if I have an outburst? Then my powers could hurt someone!" said Elsa firmly.

After thinking it over, Anna finally agreed. "Fine," she said with a sigh.

"Thanks sis!" said Elsa, relieved her sister could keep a secret about the past weird event. "Goodnight!"

After checking on her sleeping child, Anna strolled towards the sitting room to see if Kristoff was done with his duties for the day. The room was empty, so Anna just figured he was still in the throne room. She settled down on the silken couch to read her book.

A few seconds later, a cool breeze surrounded her. Anna put her book down for a second and saw that the window on the opposite side of the room was open. She sighed and thought about getting up to close the window, but decided it was okay to leave it open. She picked her book up and searched for her page. She heard a loud creak and whipped around but no one was behind her. Suddenly, a hand clamped around her mouth.

"Hello sweetheart!" said a smooth voice.

Hans!

**A Special Thanks:**

**-NorthAmericanTiger who helped me plan the appearance of Hans**

**-NorthAmericanJaguar for being my editor **

**And of course the people who read AND review my stories. **

**Thank you all so much! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I know it was a REALLY predictable plot but I really wanted to throw in the Prince of the Southern Isles. Now you are also probably wondering why the story is called Few Secrets of Her Own, well Anna has a few secrets. Number 1: Genevieve has fire powers. No one but Kristoff and Anna know about it. Number two: She didn't originally tell Kristoff about the black hooded figure (a.k.a Hans) right away, which in my book, counts as a secret. Now, back to the story.**

Anna tried turning around frantically, but her efforts were useless. Hans grip was way too strong!

"You might be wondering what I am doing here. Don't worry, I just might answer a few of your questions." said Hans.

The devious prince removed his hand from around Anna's mouth and stepped around the couch until he faced Anna.

"Kristoff! Guards!" yelled Anna.

"Scream all you want." said Hans with a smirk on his face. "I locked your husband in the throne room and my helper Diablo took care of some of the guards."

"Elsa!" cried Anna hoping her sister was nearby. Still no reply was heard.

"Speaking about your sister, I didn't really appreciate the ice she left behind for me. I have a bruise now." said Hans coldly.

"I wish you had broken a bone on it." spat Anna." "_I have to get out of here!" _she thought to herself. She quickly glanced at the slightly ajar door to the left of her.

"Well the reason I am here is simple." said Hans. He strolled over to the window and looked out.

_"__Now is my chance!" _thought Anna to herself. She quietly stood and mentally ordered herself to say something in reply. "What might that be?" said Anna, trying to sound upset. She silently noted she was about five steps from the door.

"I have a long while to wait for the crown in the Southern Isles. It would take way too long to kill off all my brothers." said Hans, who was still gazing out the window. "So I needed to find a plan b."

"Then what are you doing in Arrendale?" asked Anna. _"Three steps away!" _she told herself.

"Well, you have a much shorter line to the throne." said Hans. "At first I thought it was just you, Elsa, and Kristoff, but then, I heard of your child."

"What does she mean to you?" asked Anna. One more step.

"What was her name again?" questioned Hans, while waving his hand in the air as if trying to grasp something. "Ah yes, Genevieve."

"Congratulations, you win a prize." said Anna sarcastically._ Creak!_ The place where Anna had just stepped made a loud noise. Anna leaped for the door and ran down the hall.

"Diablo!" called Hans, who sounded very angry.

Before she could leave the hallway, a dark figure blocked the doorway.

"You must be Diablo." said Anna while glaring.

Han's henchman stepped into the light.

He was massive and had a crooked smile with two golden teeth, his clothes were tattered and he had sweat dripping from his curly mustache. A distinctive scar ran down the side of his face. In his hand he carried one of the Arrendale soldier's spear. He had a sharp metal sword that hung from his belt along with a thickly twined rope.

"Hello, _Senora_." said Diablo, who had a very gravelly voice.

"Adios!" yelled Anna, as she turned to run down the hall. Suddenly it hit her. This hallway was a dead end! She reached for a nearby brass candlestick and turned to face Diablo.

"Dead end, sucks to be you." smirked Diablo.

Anna lunged at him, knocking his head against the heavy candlestick. She backed up, panting from her small attack. Diablo stared back at her, amused.

"My turn." Diablo laughed cruelly as he cracked his knuckles.

With one quick knock of his hand, the candlestick was on the floor. The massive giant scooped up Anna as if she weighed no more than a feather. Diablo lumbered back to the sitting room with a thrashing mad Anna.

"You bore me Anna." said Hans. "Tie her up and tie one end to the radiator. Be sure to tie her tight."

Diablo grunted something inaudible and pulled the rope from his belt. After Diablo had tied Anna's wrists and legs together, Hans turned to face Anna.

"Don't think about running off again." said Hans. "Oh wait! You can't!" The prince cracked up at his own joke.

"Give me what you said I could have!" said Diablo harshly.

"Yes of course." said Hans as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bag. It jingled, so Anna assumed money was in it.

"Where were we again?" murmured Hans. "Oh yes. We were talking about Genevieve. It's quite simple really. First I take your child…."

"No!" yelled Anna. "No, no, no, no, no! Do you want money? I'll give you the key to the royal treasury!"

"No way. Secondly, a little accident will happen and you, your husband, and your sister will be dead." continued Hans.

"Please jewels anything you want just not Vivi!" cried Anna frantically.

Hans ignored her pleas. "Then since I would have Genevieve, the heir to the throne, I could also control what goes on in this kingdom being her guardian and all." he stated.

"No one would believe I would allow Vivi to go with you!" said Anna. Big tears rolled down her cheeks. "_I can't let this happen!"_ her mind screamed.

"Well I have my ways and if that doesn't work I will find a way. You might be wondering why I told you in the first place." said Hans.

"Actually no. I wasn't thinking that. I was wondering what to do with you once you get caught. A lifetime sentence in prison maybe?!" said Anna.

"Whatever. I told you because it's called revenge." said Hans matter of factly.

Suddenly voices filled the halls. "We must find Anna!" called a voice. Kristoff!

"Yes of course." came a chorus of voices, which was no doubt some of the palace guards.

"In here!" yelled Anna as loudly as she could. "Now you will get caught Hans and Diablo will too!"

Hans and Diablo raced to the window which they had come through.

"I will get the crown!" snarled Hans. "I will get revenge!"

Just then, the door burst open and the small room was filled with guards.

"They went out the window!" exclaimed Anna.

A few guards rushed to the window but they were too late. Hans and Diablo were gone.

Hans's words echoed in her mind. Revenge, revenge, revenge.

**Author's Note:** **Big thanks to NorthAmericanTiger who helped me come up with Diablo in the first place. NorthAmericanTiger writes for Ninjago so all you lego fans should go check some of her stories out. Also check on my other sister's stories. Her pen name is NorthAmericanJaguar and she writes for Harry Potter, Warriors, Ninjago, and others. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY, DIABLO, HANS APPEARING, ANYTHING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey, I will try to keep this brief. On my profile page, there is a poll and its topic. If you want to, check it out soon and put your answer in for my next chapter. PLEASE (with a cherry on top :) LEAVE A REVIEW! Thank you all so much!**

"Are you okay, Anna?" said Kristoff, rushing over to his distraught wife.

"Not really!" said Anna. "Any day now would you consider getting these ropes off me?!"

"Oh yeah. Somebody pass me a knife!" called Kristoff.

One of the guards handed him a knife. After cutting the ropes tied around Anna, Kristoff asked Anna about all that had happened. Anna relayed event after event.

"Is Vivi still okay?" asked Anna when she was done talking.

"Yes….." started Kristoff but he was cut off.

"Oh my gosh!" Elsa burst into the room. "Are you alright Anna? One of the injured guards told me someone started to attack the palace!"

Once more, Anna told about the frightening events of the night.

"Oh no!" said Elsa fearfully.

"Okay Hans and what's his face have taken this too far!" rambled Kristoff. He turned to one of the guards. "Double the guards and send out a search party. I don't want that hooligan coming back here again with his sidekick!"

_A few weeks later…._

"So it's the big day honey!" said Anna as she hugged Genevieve. "Today you start kindergarten!"

"I'm a little nervous Mama!" said Vivi, who wore a sheepish smile.

"You will do fine sweetie!" said Anna tenderly. "Go ahead and get in the carriage."

"Okay Mama!" said Vivi as she hurried off to feed the horses that were going to be pulling the carriage sugar cubes and carrot bits.

Upon hearing someone else enter the room, Anna spun around. It was just Elsa.

"Hey Elsa!" said Anna.

"Hi. Oh no." Elsa said as she walked up to Anna. Elsa studied her sister's face for a second.

"What?" questioned Anna.

"Looks like someone has butterflies in her stomach." said Elsa with a small smile.

"Really? Man!" said Anna. "I mean what!? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You are nervous about Genevieve and her powers, aren't you." responded Elsa with a knowing smile.

"Fine you caught me red handed! I don't want her to feel her powers are a burden." Anna said dismally.

"Let her know she has a gift, not a burden. Be sure to give her gloves though, and remind her conceal, don't feel." reminded Elsa.

"I will." said Anna. "I will."

Anna and Genevieve got into the carriage and soon the two were on their way to Vivi's new school.

"Here take these." said Anna, as she handed over delicate lacy gloves.

"Thanks." said Genevieve, as she slipped on the gloves.

"Conceal…." started Anna.

"Don't feel!" finished Vivi.

"We're here!" called the coachman as the carriage halted to a stop.

"Remember to have a wonderful time and also remember your father and I are so very proud of you!" Anna exclaimed, her eyes dancing.

"Yes Mama. I love you! Bye!" said Vivi, as she stepped out of the carriage.

_Vivi walks into the school and finds her classroom._

Before entering the room, Genevieve checked the name plate just outside the door. The sign read Miss Susan. Yep. This was it. Show time! Vivi stepped inside the sunny classroom. A short, but good natured woman stepped towards Vivi.

"You must be Genevieve. Welcome!" exclaimed the lady. "I'm Miss Susan."

"Hello." Vivi said timidly.

"Here is where you will sit!" said Miss Susan. She strolled over to a desk in the middle of the room.

"Neat!" said Vivi starting to peek out of her "shell" more.

"We have an exceptionally small class this year, but I think that leaves a chance to get know everybody better!" gushed Miss Susan.

Vivi turned around. She counted eight other girls.

"Ladies! Come meet your new classmate!" called out Miss Susan.

"I'm Anastasia!" said a girl with wavy blond hair. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Jenna!" said another girl with straight brown hair. "Are you excited?"

"It's very nice to meet you Anastasia and Jenna! Oh, and yes I am very excited about school!" squealed Anna.

And so the introductions commenced. Each girl seemed pleasant, nice, friendly, and funny until Genevieve got to the last one.

"Sup, I'm Lily, but you're welcome to call me her royal highness." said a girl with curly black hair.

"Oh, uh, okay. I'm…." started Vivi.

"Talk to the hand! I don't really care about what you have to say!" said Lily, as she studied her nails.

"Do you always have to be so mean!" spoke up Jenna.

"Yeah! Being mean is so NOT cool!" piped in Anastasia.

"Whatever!" said Lily.

"Girls, take your seats!" called Miss Susan.

The first day of kindergarten went by like a blur and before Vivi knew it, it was time to go home.

"Bye Anastasia, bye Jenna. See you tomorrow!" shouted Vivi before she climbed into her awaiting carriage.

Finally, Genevieve reached the palace. Before she could even sit down, Anna bombarded her with questions.

"How was it? Who was your teacher? How many girls were in your class? What are their names? Did you make any friends?" Question after question, Anna asked and Vivi answered.

"Sounds like you had a good time honey. Oh I am SO glad!" sighed Anna in relief.

"Yeah me too!" bubbled Genevieve.

_Later that night….._

"Did you put Vivi to bed already dear?" asked Kristoff, as he sat down on the sitting room couch.

"Yes. I guess she was just worn out from her first day at school." replied Anna. "Have you any news about Hans or Diablo's whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately not." sighed Kristoff irritably.

Anna had asked almost every day. After Hans and Diablo had escaped through the window after confronting Anna, the guards had had no luck on finding the slippery crooks.

"Well they have to be out there somewhere!" exclaimed Anna.

"Don't worry we will find them!" said Kristoff. "All in good time."


End file.
